


Восстановление двигательных функций

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Medicine, Romance, Sex, St Mungo's Hospital, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Выжив после покушения, Люциус Малфой приходит в себя в одной из палат больницы Святого Мунго. За ним присматривает юная практикантка Роза Грейнджер-Уизли. Она кажется невинной, но только на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Rose Weasley





	Восстановление двигательных функций

Когда Люциус впервые за черт знает сколько времени открывает глаза, то чуть не слепнет от обилия белого и желтого цветов. В голове шумит, мир вокруг слишком, слишком яркий — можно подумать, он умер и попал… в рай? Как бы не так.

— Мистер Малфой, как вы себя чувствуете? Вы меня слышите? Моргните дважды, если да, — Люциус моргает два раза, как и попросили, и только потом до него доходит, что он вполне способен совладать со своим языком.

— Я могу говорить, — хрипит он и чувствует отвращение к собственному голосу.

— Правда? Это прекрасно, — приятный женский голос раздается отовсюду и ниоткуда, Люциус слышит цоканье каблучков, которое то удаляется, то приближается, чувствует, как к его руке подсоединяют что-то… кажется, капельницу. В глазах по-прежнему рябит от яркого света. Он зажмуривается, не в силах смотреть, хотя ему любопытно, как выглядит обладательница голоса. Кажется, она довольно молода.

Внезапно освещение меркнет, словно кто-то нажал нужную кнопку, и Люциус, чуть подождав, открывает глаза. Белизна больше не слепит, палата уже не так похожа на промежуточную станцию между жизнью и смертью вроде той, о которой он когда-то читал в нашумевшей биографии Поттера.

— Извините, я не сразу сообразила, что нужно прикрутить свет, — голос снова звучит совсем рядом, и Люциус пытается повернуть голову в нужную сторону, но сил не хватает.

— Спасибо, — почти шепчет он и обнаруживает, что губы пересохли от жажды. — Дайте воды.

— Минутку.

Мягкие прохладные руки приподнимают его голову, заботливо, почти нежно прижимают ко рту стакан — Люциус жадными глотками пьет воду и едва не давится. Вовремя представляет, как это убого, должно быть, выглядит со стороны, и берет более спокойный темп. Ему не хочется выглядеть вялым овощем в глазах молодой рыжеволосой особы — да-да, он успевает разглядеть цвет ее волос, пока пьет, — которая так старательно за ним ухаживает.

— Что последнее вы помните? — спрашивает девушка, садясь на стул рядом с кроватью.

Какое-то время он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть ее во всех подробностях. Длинные рыжие волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу, бледное веснушчатое лицо, почти прозрачные брови домиком, яркие голубые глаза. Облик со средневековых портретов — и улыбка Джоконды.

— Кто вы? — Люциус тщетно пытается разглядеть имя на бейдже, прикрепленном к ее лимонно-желтому халату: буквы двоятся и расплываются.

— Меня зовут Роза Грейнджер-Уизли, я прохожу здесь практику, меня приставили к вам, — она перестает улыбаться и становится очень серьезной. — Что последнее вы помните, мистер Малфой?

Он напрягает память.

— Мы с моей женой были в «Твилфитт и Таттинг»… Выбирали… Впрочем, неважно. Кто-то зашел в салон и напал на нас. На меня. Помню вспышку белого света — и все, дальше темнота… — он смотрит на Грейнджер-Уизли, удивляясь, как у несуразного долговязого Рональда и сухощавой скучной Гермионы могла родиться такая красавица. — А где Нарцисса?

Роза кивает и встает со своего места — высокая, статная.

— С ней все в порядке. Я как раз хочу оповестить ваших родных, что вы очнулись, мистер Малфой.

— Сколько я… — он нервно облизывает губы. — Сколько я вот так…

— Месяц, — мягко отвечает Роза.

Что ж. Все не так страшно.

* * *

Встреча с Нарциссой и Драко проходит скомканно. Люциус замечает, что сын выглядит уставшим, между бровей у него наметилась глубокая складка, залысины добавляют ему возраста — сам он выглядел моложе в его возрасте. Нарцисса кажется постаревшей — еще более постаревшей, чем месяц назад, когда они выбирали ей новую парадную мантию. Неужели переживания за мужа так состарили ее? Или просто за месяц беспамятства у Люциуса стал свежее взгляд?

На него действительно напали в «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Вроде бы, какие-то старые обиды. Возможно, связанные еще с тем временем, когда он служил Волдеморту. Во время первой или второй магической? Люциус не помнит. Он устал и не хочет думать об этом, ему не нравится сочувственный взгляд Нарциссы, ему кажется, что в ее глазах он выглядит жалко.

Когда Нарцисса и Драко уходят, Люциус вздыхает с облегчением. Лежать в палате Мунго — не бог весть какое удовольствие, но все же лучше, чем коротать дни в Малфой-мэноре под полными сдержанной жалости взглядами жены. К тому же здесь у него есть прекрасная сиделка.

Роза Грейнджер-Уизли. Глядя на нее, Люциус почему-то думает о том, что не так уж стар. Был бы он маглом, уже разваливался бы от старости, но он волшебник — чистокровный волшебник, и думать о старости в его возрасте смешно. И он не думает. Лежит в своей постели, разминает руки, шевелит пальцами, поворачивает голову туда-сюда — и только ноги его не слушаются.

— Я буду ходить? — спрашивает он однажды с нарочитым безразличием.

Роза присаживается на стул рядом, смотрит на него внимательно, склонив голову набок. В ее ярких глазах ни капли жалости — и это нравится Люциусу.

— Колдомедики говорят, что со временем двигательные функции полностью восстановятся, и вы сможете ходить, мистер Малфой. Заклинание было мощным, но не настолько, чтобы парализовать вас на всю жизнь, — Роза мягко улыбается. — С завтрашнего дня я начну делать вам массаж, а еще через время будете заново учиться ходить, разрабатывать мышцы.

Люциус сглатывает, представляя ее руки на своих ногах.

— Ваши родители знают, за кем вы смотрите? — задает он вопрос, скользя взглядом по нежному юному лицу, длинной шее, изящной яремной впадине. Ему хочется повторить этот путь подушечками пальцев. Откуда у него такие мысли?

— Я не рассказываю им о своей работе. Они видели меня в другой сфере, — Грейнджер-Уизли хмурится.

— В какой же?

— Магического права.

— Но вы выбрали колдомедицину.

— Как видите.

— Можно я не буду называть вас по фамилии?

— А… — Роза запинается, вопрос звучит для нее слишком неожиданно. Краснеет. — Да, конечно, мистер Малфой. Можете называть меня Розой. На самом деле, вы не первый, кто сдается практически сразу. С моей фамилией это неудивительно.

— И правда. Язык сломать можно, — Люциус усмехается.

Ему уже гораздо лучше.

* * *

Люциус удивляется силе таких хрупких, на первый взгляд, рук Розы. Она творит с его бесчувственными мышцами что-то совершенно невообразимое, и с каждым разом он все ярче и ярче ощущает прикосновения ее пальцев — нежные и жесткие одновременно. Люциусу очень интересно, о чем она думает, пока неспешно массирует его бедра, колени, икры: он наблюдает за ней внимательно из-под опущенных ресниц, ненавязчиво, чтобы не смущать.

Он боится, что Розу заменят кем-то другим — поэтому через одного из своих эльфов передает главному целителю солидную сумму денег, которая должна стать гарантией того, что при нем будет Роза и только она.

— Вы хорошо выглядите сегодня, — в один из дней замечает она и улыбается почти кокетливо.

— Я должен вам верить? — насмешливо хмыкает Люциус, устраиваясь поудобнее, и откладывает книгу, которую читал перед ее приходом.

— Я могу дать вам зеркало, — Роза хлопочет над пузырьками с лекарствами, готовит очередную капельницу.

— Нет уж, Роза. Это скучно. Лучше опишите мне, что вы видите, чтобы я убедился, что вы не врете, — он смотрит на нее внимательно.

Роза смело глядит в ответ и с некоторой долей задумчивости закусывает нижнюю губу — пухлую, ярко-розовую, ей не нужна никакая помада для того, чтобы выглядеть соблазнительно.

— У вас посвежел цвет лица, под глазами не так заметны тени, — она подходит ближе, и ее голос становится тише, — вы хорошо спали, глаза ясные, не красные… Волосы… Они у вас всегда выглядят прекрасно, — Роза улыбается, в ее глазах появляется лукавый огонек. — А еще вы ели шоколад, да?

— Я весь в шоколаде? — ухмыляется Люциус.

— Нет, только в уголке рта, — она достает из кармана халата платок и наклоняется к нему.

Люциус прикрывает глаза и вдыхает легкий цветочный аромат, исходящий от Розы. Было бы банально, если бы от нее пахло розой, — кажется, она это понимала, и поэтому пользовалась ароматом, в котором четко звучали ноты ванили, фрезии и жасмина с примесью чего-то цитрусового.

Роза аккуратно касается его губ платком, Люциус открывает глаза, и какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, затаив дыхание. На ее шее под нежной кожей бьется иссиня-фиолетовая жилка, в вырезе халата видны тонкие ключицы. Люциусу хочется коснуться ее, но он сдерживается. Волшебство момента разлетается на мелкие кусочки, и Роза отстраняется, пряча платок в карман.

Потом она молча делает ему массаж, и Люциус понимает, что одна, совершенно конкретная часть его тела ниже пояса реагирует на прикосновения как положено. Роза, кажется, тоже это замечает — она, наверное, и не такое видала в своей практике. Но… Люциус удивленно моргает. Ему кажется, или ее движения стали мягче, неспешнее, чувственнее? Он смотрит на Розу в упор, но она увлечена процессом и не замечает его взгляд. Или делает вид, что не замечает. А он разве что не стонет под ее пальцами.

Потом все резко заканчивается. Роза возвращает на место пижамные штаны, укрывает Люциуса одеялом, дает ему какие-то лекарства, улыбается невинно — и уходит. А в следующий раз все повторяется. И в другой раз — тоже.

Ему кажется — она его испытывает. Ждет, когда он сорвется, растеряет свою выдержку, схватит ее за руку и притянет к вздыбленному паху, прикрытому тканью боксеров. Люциус скрипит зубами и закрывает глаза, вытягивает руки вдоль корпуса, чтобы не сорваться и не наброситься на Розу. Если она убежит — он не сможет ее догнать, и останется лежать на кровати, жалкий и возбужденный. Поэтому он стоически терпит ее дразнящие ласки и, как и она, делает вид, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит.

* * *

— Завтра мы начнем пробовать ходить, — Роза сидит рядом, одна рука вольготно покоится на ноге Люциуса, пока еще накрытой одеялом.

Люциус смотрит на нее с плохо скрываемой иронией. На ее лице — обезоруживающая улыбка, которая могла бы показаться совсем детской, если бы не чувственные губы и игривый огонек в глазах. Сотканная из противоречий, красивая и невинная Роза Грейнджер-Уизли с ласковыми пальцами. Дразнит, насмехается или правда ничего не понимает? Люциусу кажется, что сегодня он не выдержит и попытается проверить. И будь что будет.

И он проверяет. Когда она в очередной раз искусно массирует его бедра, когда в очередной раз его разрывает на части от вожделения, когда ниже пояса все снова горит огнем, Люциус плюет на самоконтроль и все законы здравого смысла и перехватывает ее ладонь. Роза вздрагивает, и он замечает, как на ее губах мелькает усмешка. Это решает все.

Он кладет ее руку на свой пах и хрипло выдыхает, когда тонкие пальчики сжимают его член через ткань. Ход ва-банк оправдывает себя с лихвой.

— Иди ко мне, — Люциус тянет Розу на себя, и она не сопротивляется, ее глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы чуть приоткрыты. Она ждала этого.

Люциус садится, с удовлетворением отмечая, что подвижности его ног вполне достаточно для этого простого действия. А силы его рук хватает, чтобы привлечь Розу к себе на колени. Она обхватывает его бедра ногами, кладет руки ему на плечи, ее высокая грудь быстро-быстро вздымается и опадает, вздымается и опадает. Люциус мог бы смотреть на это вечность, но у них нет столько времени, поэтому он расстегивает пуговицы лимонно-желтого халата, под которым обнаруживается белая майка и такой же белый хлопковый бюстгальтер. Ему хочется сорвать с Розы все это нелепое безобразие, но он лишь сжимает пальцами ее сосок через два слоя ткани — и она всхлипывает от удовольствия.

В этот момент Люциус почему-то вспоминает Нарциссу — как давно она стонала в его руках? Ему плевать. Сейчас он ласкает юную красивую девушку. Слишком юную.

— Роза… — шепчет Люциус, обхватывая ее лицо пальцами и глядя ей в глаза. — Ты знаешь, насколько я старше тебя?

Она улыбается улыбкой Джоконды.

— Не знаю, — отвечает тоже шепотом, — и знать не хочу.

Люциус целует ее глубоко, взахлеб, словно не в первый, а в последний раз — и очень хочет, чтобы это было не так. Его руки в этот момент живут своей жизнью: прокрадываются под халат, находят короткую юбку, задранную до таких приятных на ощупь ягодиц, а дальше — проникают под трусики, осторожно ласкают, вызывая стоны.

— Тише, тише… — он на мгновение отвлекается, берет с прикроватной тумбочки палочку, запирает дверь в палату и накладывает заглушающее. — Это наш с тобой секрет, Роза, будет нехорошо, если кто-то услышит.

Роза улыбается ему в губы. Люциус входит в нее осторожным толчком, где-то на краю сознания мелькает облегчение, что он — не первый, но эту эмоцию быстро сносит ураганом сладкого удовольствия, который обрушивается на него с каждым новым движением ее прекрасного гибкого тела.

Когда все заканчивается, Роза встает с постели, неторопливо поправляет одежду, улыбаясь Люциусу распухшими от поцелуев губами. Он смотрит на то, как она приводит себя в порядок, и поражается тому, что не видит в ее взгляде ни капли сожаления. Ее щеки пылают маковым цветом, а глаза горят таким многообещающим огнем, что Люциус снова ощущает прилив желания. Но лишь усмехается ей в ответ.

— Завтра, мистер Малфой, я буду помогать вам с восстановлением двигательной функции ног, — напоминает Роза.

Ее голос звучит сухо, волосы приглажены, но взгляд говорит: «Завтра мы продолжим».

Люциус представляет, что он сделает с ней, когда снова сможет ходить, и кивает.

— Ожидаю с нетерпением, Роза.


End file.
